MNU and the myths:PJO
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: There are nine normal kids who have a club. This club is meeting for the last time before summer. But what happens when a portal opens during the meeting? Secrets will be revealed and enemies will be made. Will they stick together or will they be torn apart? Nine kids, three worlds, one adventure.
1. A meeting and a portal

**Hey, Bellaangelz here…again. I'm writing a new story (obviously) called MNU and the myths. This one is MNU and the myths: PJO. It takes place after Gaea has been defeated.**

**MNU stands for Myth Nerds United. It's a club some of my friends and I started at school.**

**Ok enough of my babble. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: My friends and I do not own PJO and any other references. We only own ourselves.**

My name is Bella and I'm fourteen years old. I have blonde hair and sea blue/green eyes. I'm 5'3" and it's my last year in middle school.

The bell rang for the end of the day and the end of school.

Tomorrow was the first day of summer and today, MNU was meeting for the last time in a long time.

Next year five out of the ten members were going to high school.

I jumped up and rushed out the door. I went down the hall to my locker, I grabbed my stuff and rushed to room 341.

I stopped outside to catch my breath and then walked in.

"I was here first! I told you Zeus was faster than Poseidon!" My friend Nekita shouted in triumph.

Nekita has shoulder length brown hair that normally looks like a mini disaster. Her blue eyes change color depending on her mood and the weather. She's slightly taller than me but younger by a year.

"Yeah, but you cheated!" I shouted back.

"Exactly how?" she asked sweetly.

"You came from room 301, which right down the hall! I came from room 106! That's like two floors below us!" I glared at her.

Just then Will walked in.

Will has brown hair, brown eyes and he's two years younger than me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Zeus is better than Poseidon! Zeus owns the air!" Nekita yelled.

"Well King of the Gods is just a title. Poseidon rocks!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, but he's not king of them!"

"Why you—" I was cut off by Will.

"They're both awesome. Now can we—"

Nekita and I cut him off.

"They aren't awesome! They're EPIC!"

"What's going on in here? Will you two stop fighting?" Hannah, another member walked in.

Hannah has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and blue eyes. She is one of the members heading to high school, like me. Hannah was carrying art supplies…again.

"Thank you Hannah," Will tells her.

"Oh be quiet child of Athena," she snapped. "Now please tell me what you're fighting about this time."

"Well…" Nekita started.

"She says Zeus is faster than Poseidon because she got here first. Which I think is totally unfair because she came from room 301 and I came from 106!" I exclaim.

"I see…well Zeus at times can be faster than Poseidon," Nekita pumped her fist. "But I have to agree with Bella. You did come from a closer room than hers."

I smirked at Nekita.

Just then Eric walked in. Eric has blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. He is also heading off to high school in the fall. Eric is also a child of Athena.

"Hi, Eric," I say.

"Hey Bella," he says walking over.

"Well, is everybody here?" Hannah asks.

"No we're missing Amanda, Liane, Sabrina, Alex, and Katie," Nekita responds.

"Wait a second. Did Hannah just side with Bella?"

"Will, you sound surprised."

"Well duh, Eric, Hannah's a daughter of Apollo and Bella is a Hunter of Artemis. Those two never agree on anything."

Just then Amanda and Katie walked in. They were both also going to high school next year.

Amanda has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and kaleidoscope eyes.

Katie has curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh so nice of you to join us, daughter of Aphrodite and daughter of Apollo," Hannah said, in a kinder tone than what she gave Will. You see Will isn't her most favorite person.

"Now all we need is for Sabrina, Alex, and Liane to show up."

Just as Will finished saying that, the three people mentioned arrived.

Sabrina has brown hair that goes to her shoulders and blue eyes. She's really tall but she's a year younger than me. She always dresses in light snow like colors.

Alex or Alexia has black hair that goes two inches past her shoulders and brown eyes. She also always dresses in dark colors.

Liane is two years younger than me and she has short dirty blonde hair that goes to just below her ears. She also has blue eyes.

"Good now we can start the meeting," Nekita said standing up from her chair.

We put the first three fingers on our left hands together and all said,

To the Gods of Egypt, Greece and Rome,

Lands of far, times of old,

I pledge my body, mind, and soul.

Myth Nerds, Unite! MNU forever!

"Ok, is there any discussion we should talk about first?" Nekita asked.

Hannah and I immediately stood.

Nekita sighed and sat down, muttering to herself.

"Apollo is older!"

"No he isn't! Artemis is!"

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is! And she's more mature."

"You did not just go there!"

"Yes, I did. Apollo is always going around thinking he's all that and he's always like a seventeen year old!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but Artemis is always going around as a twelve year old!"

"Guys, please, not this again!" Nekita shouted standing up.

Hannah and I glared at each other.

Just then there was a bright flash and a blue/green portal opened.

I stepped forward.

"Yeah, go on. You go first Bella. Or are you to scared, you spoiled little rich girl?" Hannah asked.

That was a verbal hit. Hannah and everyone else knew that I wasn't rich.

"Nekita," I say looking back at Nekita, "time to go."

"Go, go where?" Hannah asked no longer mad.

Hannah and I are friends, really good friends in fact. It's just when it comes to Artemis and Apollo, we're enemies.

Nekita nodded then turned to everyone else. "Only demigods can get through the portal. If you want, you can try and get through."

Amanda said "see you on the other side," and passed cleanly through the portal.

Liane went after her and then Katie. Everyone else went in after.

Nekita and I watched in amazement as everyone passed through the portal.

Nekita shrugged and said "must be unknown demigods."

Both of us went through the portal together.

We stepped out onto a grassy hill. On top was a big pine tree with a gold blanket hanging from it. Wrapped around the base of the tree was a dragon. Mortals saw a pile of ropes, if they saw anything at all, most of the time their eyes skipped right over the hill.

"Is that the golden fleece?" Eric asked.

"Yup," Nekita said walking up the hill with me.

I stopped next to Peleus, the dragon, and dug out a chunk of frozen meat.

"Here you go buddy," I say handing it to him. He started eating and I patted his head.

I turned to the others and said "come on you slow pokes. Nekita and I want you to meet the rest of the camp."

"Camp, what camp?" Amanda asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, of course," Nekita told her.

Amanda looked excited, probably dreaming about Percy.

She has her own little fantasy where Percy and Annabeth didn't date and Percy dated Amanda. Like that would ever happen.

I turned around and started walking to the camp border. Then I stopped and turned to Amanda.

"Oh, and Amanda?"

She looked at me.

"This isn't your fantasy world. Annabeth does exist and she and Percy have been dating for almost three years."

Amanda looked disappointed.

Some of the others snickered.

"Let's get going, time is of the essence," Nekita said heading for the border.

_There Nekita goes again, _I thought, _using her fancy words._

I shook my head and headed for the border, passing straight through.


	2. A chick fight over Percy

**Not much to say before this chapter but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: My friends and I do not own PJO. We only own ourselves. Sadly.**

As Nekita and I passed through the border the others stared in amazement as Nekita's and my clothes changed.

Nekita was no longer wearing a blue tee shirt but an orange one. She still had her blue jeans and tennis shoes.

My outfit had changed completely. I was no longer wearing my emerald green tank or my jean shorts or my blue flip-flops. I was wearing a white tank, gray camo pants and combat boots. My hair was still in its ponytail but my backpack changed to a silver bow and a quiver full of silver arrows.

Nekita and I turned to look at the gaping group.

Nekita raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Kay, we're heading to the big house first then maybe if you're claimed we'll take you to your cabins," I said.

We hiked up to the big house where Mr. D was play pinochle with Chiron and two satyrs.

"Hey Chiron," Nekita said as we walked up.

"Oh, hello Nekita, Bella," he said turning to us in his wheelchair.

"Hi," I said, "we brought MNU. They were able to pass through so they must be demigods."

Chiron nodded. "I suspected as much. What I don't understand is why haven't they been claimed?"

"Well we can check Amanda off," Nekita said. She was facing Amanda and hovering over Amanda was a pink dove.

Amanda's clothes had also changed. She wore a floor length white Greek dress with a low v-cut and her hair was now down to her elbows and done in curls. She had make-up on and it was perfect. She also had gold Greek sandals that wrapped around her legs up to her knees. She had a gold band around her upper right arm as well.

"The symbol of Aphrodite," Chiron said.

Just then grey owls appeared over both Eric and Will's heads.

Then suddenly Demeter's sign, a sheaf of wheat, was hanging above Liane and golden lyres were hanging over Hannah and Katie.

"Well that was fast," said Will.

"Way to point out the obvious," Amanda said.

"Wait, Sabrina hasn't been claimed," Nekita said.

A white snowflake appeared over Sabrina then disappeared.

"Well, never mind," Nekita corrected herself.

"Hello, guys, I still haven't been claimed."

We turned to Alex. She was right about not being claimed. Suddenly a black skull appeared over her head.

Alex looked up surprised. Then she looked at us. "Never mind then."

"We better head down to the cabins," I said walking away.

"Right," Nekita said falling in beside me.

Everyone else scrambled behind us.

To get the cabins we had to pass the lake. Percy and Annabeth were canoeing in the lake.

_This won't turn out well,_ I thought.

Percy pushed Annabeth in and she screamed as she hit the water. She came up spitting up water.

"Seaweed brain!"

Percy was laughing his head off. Annabeth frowned and pushed the boat over.

Now Annabeth was laughing and so was I.

Percy frowned at us and said "you think this funny, Bella? Come here and tell it to my face."

"No I think I'm—ahhh!" I screamed because Percy used the water to pull me in.

I floated to the surface perfectly dry.

"Well then Percy. I…" I used the water to get right in his face. "I think this is funny."

I shoved him under and zoomed back to land. I stepped out dry and walked back to the others.

Percy and Annabeth were heading over to us in the canoe. Once they got out I realized Amanda was steaming mad. Before I could stop her she was marching towards Annabeth.

I realized what she was mad about and quickly told Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned and nodded.

Amanda's kaleidoscope eyes shifted colors so fast I was seeing rainbows.

She stopped five feet from Annabeth and frowned.

Annabeth calmly walked up to Amanda and said "Percy is my boyfriend. I can find you a nice guy somewhere else though? Ask any of the Aphrodite cabin, they know about this stuff."

No one saw it coming but faster than lightning Amanda slapped Annabeth.

"Telling me to ask the Aphrodite cabin is an insult."

"Now, why would that be?"

I stepped over to Annabeth and whispered "she's a recently claimed daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh, well, you still could ask them. They know the most about the guys here."

Amanda huffed and marched in the direction of the cabins.

"Well we better go make sure she doesn't cause too much damage. See you later Percy, bye Annabeth," I said starting in the direction of the cabins, but then I stopped.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you know if—"

She nodded. "They're either in the cabin or down by the archery fields."

"Thanks Annabeth."

"No problem Bella."

We left Percy and Annabeth and went to the cabins.

We found Amanda sitting in the grass and few hundred meters from the cabins.

"There you are," Liane said.

Amanda turned to face us. She stood and walked over.

"You two going to show us our cabins now?" Amanda asked Nekita and me.

Nekita nodded and started walking to the cabins. I fell in to step beside her.

We were nearing the fire pit and sitting there was a girl that looked about twelve. She was wearing a brown cloak and she tending to the fire.

Nekita and I stopped.

"Lady Hestia," I bowed, Nekita following my lead. Everyone else bowed as well.

Hestia looked behind me then back at the fire. "I see you have brought your club," She looked at us. "Unknown demigods?"

Nekita nodded. "Just claimed a little bit ago."

Hestia nodded. "You should hurry them to their cabins. Dinner will be shortly."

I nodded and started to lead them away from the fire. I stopped and turned back to Hestia.

"Do you know if Nico is here?"

Hestia nodded. "He's in his cabin."

"Thank you Lady Hestia." We all bowed.

I lead them to the Hades cabin. The Hades cabin was completely black with a skull over the door and the ever present torches of Greek fire were lined on the windowless walls.

Inside we could here explosions and gun fire.

I sighed. "Nico's probably playing another death game again. Anything related to death, it's in this cabin."

I knocked.

The sounds coming from the cabin stopped and a voice called out "Who is it?"

"Nico, its Bella and Nekita."

Footsteps were heard and then the unlocking of many locks.

Then the door opened. Standing in front of us was a boy of fourteen. He had black, greasy hair. His dark brown eyes held wisdom and sadness beyond his years.

He was wearing an aviator's jacket, black jeans and black tennis shoes.

He looked tired, as if he had been running around all his life.

In front of us stood Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades.


	3. Cabins, cabins, and more cabins

**Hey, I'm back with chapter three. Wow three chapters in a day. I'm on a roll! There's not a whole lot of talking in this chapter. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordon. We only own ourselves.**

"Hey guys," Nico said.

"Nico this is Alex, Alex this is Nico," I pulled Alex to the front of the group. "Nico, meet your half-sister. She's thirteen."

Nico looked Alex up and down. "Cool, I'll show you around camp. Let's start with the cabin. We'll see guys at dinner and then capture the flag."

He led Alex into the cabin and then closed the door.

Nekita and I decided to go along the guy's line of cabins then the girl's line. We passed by the Hermes cabin with Conner and Travis, the co-counselors, planning another prank.

The Hephaestus cabin was like a mini factory and it was pumping out smoke through its many chimneys. Leo, the head counselor, was outside standing at a table with two other Hephaestus kids working on plans for whatever.

Then we came to Apollo's cabin. Apollo's cabin was glowing in the fading light so it looked like a mini sunset. Over the door was two bows strung with two arrows pointing away from the mini sun in the center. The Greek columns on either side were wrapped with music bars. Outside Will Solace, head counselor, was talking with three of his siblings while the others played basketball.

We headed towards him.

His siblings nodded at something he said then left, Will turned to us.

"Hey guys," He said to us, "What do you need?"

"Will, these are two new Apollo campers. This is Hannah and Katie," Nekita told him, pulling them forward as she said their names.

"Sweet, I'll show them around camp, okay?"

"Hey they're your new siblings. It's up to you," I told him. Walking away with the others I called back to him "Chow!"

We headed past the blood red Ares cabin. With the barbed wire on the roof and the giant boars head over the door, I didn't want to stay very long.

Passed Ares's cabin was my dad's cabin. The Poseidon cabin was a low building made from sea rock. A trident hung over the door with hippocampi on either side of it. The Greek columns on the corners of the cabin were lined with seashells and coral lined the steps. Only Percy and Tyson stay Poseidon's cabin, I stay in Artemis's.

After Poseidon was Nekita's dad's cabin, the Zeus cabin. It was a light storm cloud grey with an eagle above the door. The door was polished to look holographic so that when you walked past it looked like lightning bolts shot across the door. The top of the cabin, on either side of the eagle, was lined with storm clouds. Nekita and Ashni are the only ones who stay in this cabin. Jason had stayed at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter and Thalia was the lieutenant to Artemis.

We passed Zeus's cabin and passed Hera's which looked almost like Zeus. The only difference was the peacock designs.

Next was Demeter's cabin. It's was kind of small and it had a grass roof. The Greek columns were wrapped in vines and there were flowers growing in the windows. Katie Gardner, head counselor, was outside with Miranda Gardiner, frowning at something on the roof.

When we walked up Nekita said "hey Katie, hey Miranda. This is Liane. She's your new half-sister."

The two turned to us.

They both had black hair and brown eyes. Katie was head of the cabin, but during the school year Miranda was, since Katie wasn't a year rounder.

"Hello Liane. Nice to meet you," Miranda said before turning back to the roof.

Katie rolled her eyes. "We're currently in the process of cleaning up Conner's and Travis's prank. They already pulled this one but they still find it funny."

I looked up and found that the roof was covered in half melted chocolate Easter bunnies.

Miranda groaned. "The chocolate is going to take forever to get out. We're going to have to soak it every hour for half a day."

"Why? That seems a little extreme," Eric asked.

"It's not ordinary grass and those aren't ordinary bunnies. This grass took forever to grow, even for us. And those chocolate bunnies are Conner's and Travis's special long lasting sticky bunnies.

"We're going to have to soak the grass now, before dinner, after dinner, after capture the flag, in the morning, and then every hour for half a day tomorrow. Soaking may not be so hard if you could maybe help us out, Bella."

"Sure, I'll help." I then proceeded to use my power over water to soak the roof of the cabin.

"Thanks Bella," Katie said to me.

"No problem. See you at dinner." We left Liane with the two Demeter daughters and headed to the next cabin.

Athena's cabin had an owl on the door and shields under the two windows. The Greek columns were gold and the roof was made of grey granite. Outside Annabeth, who was head counselor and had made it back from the lake, was at a table with blueprints and Daedalus's lap top.

"Hey Annabeth, this is Eric and Will," Nekita said.

Annabeth looked up and frowned at Amanda but Annabeth didn't move from her spot. Instead she turned to Will and Eric with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to the Athena cabin. I'll show them around camp, okay Nekita and Bella?"

Nekita and I nodded.

We left them with Annabeth explaining what she was working on.

Next cabin was Artemis's cabin. It was completely silver with a silver bow and arrow pointing up to the left. The bow and arrow was sitting on a white moon and the columns were a silver brown. The door was holographic silver and under the window were golden animals set into the silver walls. The hunter's, Liz and I were the only ones who actually stayed here.

Just as I thought about her, Liz came loping out of the cabin and crashed into me.

We both fell to the ground with an oomph.

"Hey watch were you're—" Liz started. "Oh, sorry Bella."

She stood and helped me up.

"Hey, I'm heading down to the fields to meet the girls. Want to come?" she asked me.

"Um…" I looked at Nekita.

Nekita nodded and I quickly hugged her.

"Thanks Nekita. I'll see you at dinner!" I called as I ran off with Liz to the archery fields.

NEKITA'S POV

Bella ran off as I lead Sabrina and Amanda over to Aphrodite's cabin.

Aphrodite's cabin was pink and smelled heavily of designer perfume. Through the windows you could see the lacey baby blue curtains and under the windows on the outside were mirrors in the walls. Two swans rested on either side of a big pink shell. Two rose pots sat at the bases of the Greek columns.

No one was outside so I walked over to door and knocked.

When the door swung open, you could see a girl of eighteen with kaleidoscope eyes. She had choppy brown hair with small braids all the way around and she was wearing an orange camp shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Her chocolate brown hair was wet like she just got out of the shower and she wasn't wearing any make-up, which wasn't unusual for this daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey, Nekita, how's it going?"

This daughter of Aphrodite was Piper McLean.


	4. Capture the flag and a bad rhyme

**Hey here's chapter 4 of MNU and the myths: PJO.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or any other refrences.**

**I also forgot to metion that Percy and Annabeth + and one else their age are 19 and Piper and Leo are 18. I forgot to tell you about or OCs so any info about the is at the end of the chapter. Along with anything else I forgot to metion.**

NEKITA'S POV

"Hey Piper, this is Amanda. She's your new half-sister."

Piper frowned at Amanda.

"You aren't the classic Aphrodite child, are you?" Piper wondered.

Amanda shrugged. "Sometimes I am."

Piper nodded. "Good, I'll show you around then. See you at dinner, Nekita."

"Bye Piper," I said as I led Sabrina around to the minor gods' cabins.

We passed five cabins until we stopped outside a white marble cabin with a silver snowflake over the door. The trim under the windows had scenes of blizzards and snowstorms. The columns were a light grey and decorated with white dots.

"Well here we are. You are going to love the head counselor," I said as I went up to knock.

A girl with really light blonde hair, that it looked white, answered the door. She had piercing blue eyes and she was a pale color.

"Hey Nekita, what's up?" Jenny asked.

"Hey Jen, this is Sabrina, your new half-sister."

Jen looked Sabrina up and down then smiled. "I can tell we're going to be great friends. Come on, I'll show you the cabin."

Sabrina walked over Jen who led her into the cabin asking Sabrina if she ever ice skated before.

I decided that I was going to find Bella and headed down the archery fields. When I got there Bella was nowhere in sight.

I spotted Liz and ran over to her.

"Hey Liz, have you seen Bella?"

Liz nodded and said "Annabeth came by a few minutes ago looking for her. They took off towards the Big House."

"Thanks Liz, see you at dinner." I dashed off to the Big House.

That's exactly where I found the two demigods.

They were hunched over a puzzle.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked coming up.

"Nothing much, just planning," Annabeth stated pointing at the puzzle. "If we put it here, then we can send people around this way and over through here."

"That's a good idea; it's just that no one will remember that complicated plan," Bella told her.

Annabeth nodded. "You're right. We will have to move the puzzle to the Athena cabin."

"Will there be enough room for the puzzle?" I asked walking over. I didn't know what the puzzle was of but it was really big. I walked over and saw that it was a map of Camp Half-Blood.

"Cool," I said.

"It is pretty cool. Annabeth and I have been working on it since winter break," Bella told me. She looked at the puzzle, her sea green eyes sharp and calculating.

She suddenly started to fold the puzzle, and no piece fell off. When she finished she had a box the size of a shoe box.

"There, now we can move the puzzle." She picked up the box and went out the door, Annabeth right behind her.

I decided that they could handle themselves, so I went down to my cabin.

When I walked inside I found Ash unpacking.

"Hey Ash, did you just get here?"

"Yeah, kind of annoying, traffic I mean."

I nodded. Right then the conch shell blew to let everyone know that it was dinner time.

BELLA'S POV

After we had put the puzzle in the Athena cabin I met the hunter's half way to dinner.

"Hey girls," I said coming up.

"There you are! Come on let's get down to dinner," Liz said dragging Ally and I off to the pavilion.

We sat at the Artemis table and ate dinner. After words we had our campfire and then finally capture the flag.

The hunter's had teamed up with all the major gods and goddesses except for Aphrodite, who was with the minor gods and goddesses.

Athena's cabin ran in with the flag from the right and Khione's cabin ran in with their flag from the left.

The teams ran to their sides of the creek and placed the flag in their spots.

We put our flag on Zeus's fist and had Clarisse and another Ares camper guarding the flag on the ground while Liz and I were in the trees.

We waited for someone to show and we didn't have to wait long.

A cool breeze whisked by me with the smell of winter on it. The wind settled behind the flag and a person materialized from it. I realized that it was Sabrina.

I shot one of my arrows at the rock in between Sabrina and the flag.

She jumped and the Ares campers spun around.

Sabrina dived at the flag and grabbed it. She disappeared in a gust of wind.

The wind was visible now but before she could reach the border Nekita and Ash raced over the creek with the enemies' flag, Hermes right behind them and Nike's cabin chasing them.

As soon as the two daughters of Zeus crossed the creek the flag shimmered so now that it was dark blue with a lightning bolt on it.

Our team cheered and surrounded the two.

Sabrina materialized next to Jen, frowning.

When everyone started heading back to their cabins, Sabrina came over to Nekita, Ash, Liz, and I.

She smiled and said "congrats you guys."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Sabrina. It was fun playing against you."

Nekita and Ash raced each other back to the Zeus cabin while Liz and I raced back to the Artemis cabin.

Liz stays year round and I stay for the summer and any breaks during the year.

We only go on missions with Artemis if we have to. We live at camp half-blood under Zeus's orders. I guess you could say we're the ambassadors of Artemis; at least that's what people call us.

We entered the cabin and a few minutes later the rest of the hunters came in.

"Well it's late and we should get some sleep," Thalia said, placing her bow and arrows at the foot of her bed.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

My dreams were haunted by visions of MNU fighting and breaking apart. I hated these dreams. We were best friends and this was the worst thing that could happen. Normally we're at school when we break up but now I see fighting among us at camp.

I couldn't let this happen. Not now, not ever.

The next morning after breakfast I told Nekita about my dream.

"You're just worried. Probably because we're now all at camp and a lot of friends fear breaking apart and growing distant between other friends. Listen Ash and I have sword practice with the Hermes cabin."

"Okay, see you, than."

"Bye Bella!" She called as she took off towards the arena.

Liz came up behind me just as Nekita left.

"Hey Bella…"

"Yes Liz…" I say turning to her.

"I'm teaching Percy archery first block. You have an open block now, right?"

"Yes and let me guess. You don't want to be alone with Percy while he has a bow and arrow?" I ask raising and eyebrow.

She nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Okay, Percy and archery is a very dangerous combination," I say as we headed down to the archery range. "You have to treat it with respect and care."

"Okay, now you're just fooling around," she laughed.

I laughed too. "Yeah, I am."

I told her about my dream and what Nekita said.

Liz nodded. "I agree with Nekita. You're just a little scared for your friendship with all of your friends."

"I know that, it's just that everyone seems to be growing more distant. Amanda hasn't talked to any of us since we got here."

We stopped at the edge of the range.

"It's been a day, Bella. Give it some time. Besides I think Amanda may be a little too busy to chat."

She pointed behind me.

I turned and found Piper running with Amanda right behind her. It looked like they were running for their lives.

I wondered what they were running from until I saw the rest of Aphrodite's cabin come bursting out of the trees with make-up and hair accessories.

Liz and I laughed.

"I guess you're right. How can she sleep at night with that cabin?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but if Aphrodite's cabin is after you, then you better be careful…"

I spoke in sync with Liz, "because Aphrodite's cabin is really fearful, so don't let them catch you or you will lose."

We laughed again.

"That's a really lame rhyme but it's still pretty funny," Liz laughed.

"I still don't get the ending. What do we lose anyway?"

Liz shrugged. "Don't know, and I don't plan to find out."

I shuddered. "That's a scary thought. Thanks for the image, Liz."

She laughed again. "You are soooo welcome, Bella."

We laughed again.

**R&R please.**

**Piper and Leo are dating. Ash is 19 along with Liz. Ally was metioned earlier in the story and will be brought up again. She is 16. Liz and Ally or Alyssa are from the 1880's but were in the Lotus hotel and casino. I made a story that I have yet to post about Liz and Leo. They dated for a while but then because Jason stayed at the Roman camp and Piper needed comfort, Leo cheated on Liz with Piper.**

**Then LIz ran away and came back as a 19 year old Hunter of Artemis. Then Ally came and they went on a quest (must post that story too) and Ally is a daughter of Thanatos and I made up this thing called The Curse of Thanatos and it kills the children of Thanatos before they can become 16. Ally is the only living child of Thanatos.**

**Okay I think thats all. If you want more info please tell me in the reviews and I might post a chapter all about the OCs.**

**Now I am OFF! To go post The Curse of Thanatos!**


	5. SORRY!

Okay, this story is on hold until I get some other stories done.

To continue the following stories:

For MNU and the Myths: I have to finish The Curse of Thanatos

For The Princess of Lyoko: I have to finish a story that I will be posting

For The Princess of Narnia: I have to finish all the other books

Again sorry for the inconvenience.

-Writer of Craziness

Previously:

Bellaangelz


End file.
